bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
The Haunt
This article refers to the boss. For the enemy based on this boss, see Lil' Haunt. , also simply known as the Ghost from the concept art, is a boss that can be encountered in The Cellar from Chapter 1. Description The Haunt is a large, floating, circular ghost with large beady eyes, pale-blue skin, stubby arms, and a triangular-shaped mouth with deep purple-colored teeth gum and a total of 5 teeth. He sports with a wisp-like tail like that of a stereotypical Halloween ghost. Behavior Total 3 Lil' Haunts will appear along with The Haunt during the boss battle. He and 2 of the 3 Lil' Haunts are invincible. To make them vulnerable, defeat the first Lil' Haunt that chases the character. Once the Lil' Haunt is killed, 2 others will become vulnerable and attack in the same fashion as the first. After all the Lil' Haunts were killed, The Haunt, enraged, will become solid, moving up to the northern wall, and pull back his face to reveal a skull. He will then begin moving quickly left to right along the top wall of the room, occasionally firing red projectiles, or firing a Brimstone laser that spans the length of the screen vertically. Strategies It is best to avoid standing at the left and right side at the top of the room, though it seems it will make the fight easier, The Haunt will charge sideways at an alarming speed toward Isaac. When the fight starts it will be immune to damage, after a few seconds one of the three minions will become vulnerable and start attacking. Kill it and the remaining two will attack, afterward the boss becomes vulnerable. It then moves to the top of the screen and the fight will begin. It has two main attacks once vulnerable: A Brimstone laser which fires straight and can be avoided relatively easily. Fires several red flashing projectiles which can be maneuvered through, blocked with orbitals, destroyed by shielded tears or simply outrun with decent speed. A good strategy is to move along in sync with his cardinal movement and stopping to avoid his brimstone attack. Be sure to track his movements and match his speed when firing in order to land the most hits. Champion Variants In the Afterbirth DLC, the Haunt receives two champion variants. Pink More info coming soon. Grey More info coming soon. Notes *In Afterbirth, The Haunt is no longer stopped by bombs in his path and can move over them. Trivia *The Haunt's appearance bears a strong resemblance to the Boo enemy from the Mario series. Bugs * A bug is present in The Haunt that prevents it from becoming vulnerable. So far, it is determined that E. Coli can cause this bug, but other trinkets/items like it are not ruled out. The only way to move forward is to teleport out of the room and re-enter, restarting the fight. Otherwise, the run must be ended. * On the Wii U version, as well as some consoles, The Haunt's name is not displayed on the starting screen. Category:Bosses